


roar

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taiga has a crush.





	roar

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori and donation.

“Just do him,” Yasui says, slurping on his smoothie while Taiga nearly chokes on his.

“It’s not that simple!” Taiga sputters out, frowning at how easily the older junior is waving off his concern. “Maybe it’s okay for _you_ to do those things with your friends, but I’m not you!”

Yasui sighs and stands up, pacing the room like he’s about to bestow supreme wisdom upon his kouhai who is not really his kouhai. “You teenagers always make everything so complicated. It’s just sex.”

“It has nothing to do with my age,” Taiga mutters, narrowing his eyes as he looks up at Yasui for one of the few times in recent years. “I’m almost twenty anyway.”

“And he’s seventeen,” Yasui points out, wiggling his eyes. “You know that’s illegal now, right? You missed your window of opportunity when you were both underage.”

“Don’t remind me!” Taiga exclaims, folding his arms and huffing at the situation. “There’s not that much longer, you know. Maybe by June I will man up enough to confess.”

“Or you could just do it now and get to him before everyone else does,” Yasui says pointedly. “He hasn’t just caught your attention over the past year, you know. I doubt Hokuto gives a shit about the law at all when they have their monthly pairing shoots.”

Taiga growls at that, even though he knows Yasui’s full of it. “You’re wrong. Hokuto likes girls enough to make up for everyone in Johnny’s who _doesn’t_.”

“You look like a lion ready to pounce on a gazelle,” Yasui tells him, looking a little impressed. “Take these feelings and go to him. Now.”

It’s adrenaline that has Taiga jumping to his feet and striding out of the room, except that it’s more about getting away from Yasui than pouncing anyone. Anyway, if it’s a choice between a lion and a gazelle, Taiga most definitely wouldn’t be the one roaring. He’s the last person in the world to instigate anything; in fact, the only reason Yasui even knows about this crush is because he caught Taiga gazing longingly from the sidelines during yet another Kinki Kids solo.

“Your hair is so long,” that voice floats past his ears, and Taiga stops short to gather himself before turning around to face its speaker. “It makes you look more adult somehow.”

“You’re probably the only one who doesn’t think I look like a little girl,” Taiga mutters, catching sight of his dark mop in a mirror. It was pulled back into a ponytail for practice, but most of it still falls loose on the sides. “Maybe when I have my dad’s face I can pull it off better.”

“I like it on _your_ face,” the boy behind him continues, and Taiga’s eyes flicker toward the taller form moving toward him in their reflection. “Can I touch it?”

“I—yes,” Taiga stammers, trying to remain calm as fingers sift through his wavy locks. It’s so soft that Taiga barely feels it, except that he feels it all over his body.

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes and leaned into the touch until he hears the gentle laugh behind him. “Feel good?”

Taiga manages a little sound of affirmation, embarrassed only until his ponytail is unrestrained and there are now two sets of fingers sinking into his hair. It takes all of his willpower not to just slump back against the other boy, giving in completely to those hands and everywhere they want to touch him, never mind that rehearsal has barely started and there are still many hours before this could escalate anywhere.

“I could do this all day,” a low rumble breaks into his thoughts.

“Stay over tonight and you can do it all you want,” Taiga says without thinking. The next second has his eyes popping open, seeing his own devastated expression in the mirror that would be comical under other circumstances, but it’s paired with dark eyes and full lips that are sucked briefly into the mouth that haunts Taiga’s dreams.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jesse tells him, and Taiga still feels those fingers in his hair throughout their entire rehearsal.

Texting his dad is almost as awkward as waiting for Jesse while everyone else packs up and leaves, even though his old man is just a smidgen below Yasui when it comes to inappropriate encouragement. At least Taiga doesn’t have to worry about stopping anywhere on his way home since his bedside drawer is already stocked with necessities, which Kyoumoto-papa reminds him about in response to his message pleading his father to take his mother out tonight. For the entire night.

It’s not the first time Jesse has been over to his house—it was the main congregation area when the six of them hung out during Bakaleya since Taiga doesn’t have any siblings and his parents usually weren’t home—but it’s definitely the first time they’ve been here alone. The atmosphere is already tense and thick with anticipation the minute they walk through the door, Taiga immediately busying himself with taking their coats and making tea to mask his sudden onset nervousness.

“Taiga,” Jesse interrupts the thoughts that are speeding through Taiga’s mind, bringing them right to a halt as he lingers in the doorway of the Kyoumoto’s kitchen like it had been built just to frame him. “Come here.”

As if his body had been programmed to heed every direction spoken in that voice, Taiga leaves the tea to heat up and crosses the cold tile to where Jesse stands, waiting for him. Every time he looks right at the other boy like this, the distance between their heights is different, both of them still growing at their own paces, but right now Taiga doesn’t feel like he’s the inferior one. Physically he’s smaller, but mentally he’s older and something in Jesse’s eyes has his spine straightening up even more, veins searing with an unfamiliar surge of power.

Those fingers return to his hair but don’t quench his urges at all; if anything, they’re heightened with each gentle scrape of Jesse’s nails along his scalp, fingertips brushing over his hairline as Taiga’s head tilts in whatever direction Jesse pets him.

“Please take care of me,” Jesse whispers, his breath hitting Taiga’s cheek, and Taiga hadn’t thought their faces were that close until Jesse’s lips dust a small kiss on his jaw, making him almost lose his balance.

Taiga doesn’t remember being the one to start it, but those are definitely his hands on Jesse’s face and his mouth moving against Jesse’s, leading their kiss. Jesse follows like it had been choreographed, keeping up with Taiga’s erratic rhythm that is purely driven by hormones and responding with what feels like all of himself and then some. It’s just a kiss, but it leaves Taiga tingling all over more strongly than Jesse’s fingers in his hair, which tighten as Taiga licks his way into Jesse’s mouth and everything gets so much more intense.

The tea kettle whistles then and they jump apart, both clutching their chests like they’d had the shit scared out of them, though the surprise is hardly responsible for the way they’re both panting for air. It’s Taiga who laughs first, followed by Jesse, and the tension quickly fades into desire as Taiga turns off the stove and pours two cups of tea.

“Not to be rude,” Jesse says, “but tea isn’t what I want right now.”

“Formality,” Taiga replies, feeling like his heart will beat out of his chest. “It won’t be good later.”

Jesse is glaring at him when he turns to present the tea tray, but it’s actually cute and Taiga wonders how far he can push Jesse before he’s the one being pounced. They sit in the living room, side-by-side on the couch where Taiga watches TV every morning, and Taiga wonders if Jesse feels as much attraction as he does, like they’re opposite ends of a magnet whose only focus is coming together.

“I want you,” Taiga says calmly over his teacup, the words burning his insides along with the hot liquid. “Really, really badly.”

“Me too,” Jesse replies, and Taiga turns to see his face pink. “I didn’t believe Yasui when he said you felt the same way, but then I saw how you look at me…I really like it.”

“Yasui needs to keep his stupid mouth shut,” Taiga grumbles.

“I’m grateful to him, because I would have never approached you on my own,” Jesse says. “I’m not that brave.”

“Me neither, but…” Taiga trails off, wondering how much he should give away. “Somehow you make me feel invincible.”

Jesse hides a grin, which makes him look even cuter as he takes a long swig of tea and places it gently on a coaster. “I like you even more like this. I didn’t think you could be nearly as dominant as I imagined, but if that kiss was any indication…”

He seems to realize what he just said and turns even pinker, but Taiga just puts his cup on the coaster next to Jesse’s and turns to face him. “I never thought I could be dominant at all, but all I want to do right now is lay you down onto my bed and have my way with you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jesse replies, eyes dilating as he inhales sharply. “If it’s my consent you want, you’ve got it. Even if it doesn’t mean anything for a few more months…I’m certainly not going to report you.”

Taiga stifles a laugh as he places his hands on his knees, gathering courage he didn’t know he had to stand up and reach for Jesse’s hand. “Come with me?”

There’s a brief second of hesitation where Taiga is paranoid that Jesse’s going to change his mind, maybe declare that this was all a joke or something equally as cruel that will leave Taiga unable to show his face at work for a week, but then a hand slips into his and Jesse stands up, allowing Taiga to lead him down the hall and into a bedroom where Taiga had thankfully picked up a bit before leaving this morning.

His father may have promised to stay out all night, but Taiga wasn’t taking any chances and closes the door firmly behind them, locking it for good measure. Then he turns to find Jesse taking a seat on his bed, looking just as awkward as Taiga feels, and somehow that’s more comforting than anything. A smile stretches Taiga’s face as he sits down next to him, pulling them both back toward his pillows and Jesse inadvertently into his arms.

It should feel weird holding someone who’s bigger than him but Jesse settles right in, curling up to Taiga’s side and slinging an arm across his chest like they’ve lain like this for years. It’s incredibly relaxing, his arousal soaring at the first brush of Jesse’s fingers along his side, over his shirt.

“I can feel it, you know,” Jesse whispers into his neck, and Taiga looks down at Jesse’s knee that is nowhere near his crotch before the other boy laughs. “Not that. _This_.”

He strokes Taiga’s ribs again and this time Taiga visibly squirms. “It tickles.”

“Not that either.” Jesse leans up on his elbow and this time Taiga feels the jolt that his body automatically suppresses. “I can feel how much you want to jump me, so why don’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Taiga answers honestly, his hand sliding up Jesse’s arm to his jaw. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jesse doesn’t manage to stop his laugh in time, earning a glare from Taiga. “I’m bigger than you, remember? I won’t let you hurt me. Don’t worry about that, okay? Here, let me help you.”

A gasp of surprise escapes Taiga’s lungs when Jesse grabs his arm and tugs on it, swiftly switching their positions. Taiga’s already settled on top of Jesse before his mind catches up with him, looking down at Jesse’s smug face that begs for everything Taiga wants to do to him. All it takes is Jesse’s legs falling open for Taiga to give in, shutting his mind off completely as he leans down to capture Jesse’s lips, taking full charge of the kiss from the very first second.

Jesse lets him, those long arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer, so close that Taiga feels him from head to toe, warm and firm and perfect. It feels like he can’t get close enough, even when he shoves at their clothes until they’re skin to skin, his hands trying to touch everywhere at once and leaving him overwhelmed to the point of his mind spinning.

It feels like he’s going too fast and doing too much, but Jesse just keeps moaning and arching beneath him so beautifully that Taiga couldn’t stop even if his parents walked in right now. Not only is he more worked up than he’s ever been with another person, it’s exhilarating to lose control like this, to feel so raw and unadulterated like an animal in the wild, only he’s feeding off of Jesse’s enjoyment as well as his own.

“Taiga,” Jesse breathes, and Taiga’s nerves singe even more. “Taiga, I want you.”

“I want you too,” Taiga replies, not recognizing his own voice as he reaches over to the nightstand for necessities. He supposes he should thank his father for preparing him for _any_ kind of sexual experience, but that’s something to worry about later when he’s not popping open a tube of lubrication to use on his seventeen-year-old male friend.

Jesse lifts his legs invitingly, and Taiga tries to push away his irrational disapproval of Jesse having obviously done this before in favor of the fact that he’s now doing it with Taiga. The possession quickly channels into arousal and all of Taiga’s apprehension disappears as he returns to Jesse’s mouth, kissing him hard as his hand slips down between those long legs that wrap around his waist.

“It’s okay,” Jesse hisses against his lips, digging his nails into Taiga’s shoulder blades as his smooth, rich voice encourages Taiga to press a finger inside him. “That’s good, Taiga, keep going. Make me feel more.”

Each word has Taiga less inhibited, focused wholly on getting Jesse ready for what they both want to do. Jesse talks him through it, telling him how good it feels and where to apply pressure, and before he knows it he’s three fingers deep and Jesse’s pushing back in time, tightening even more.

“Now,” Jesse says, and Taiga doesn’t waste any time rolling on the condom and lathering on more lube. He kneels between Jesse’s widespread legs and pauses for a second to look down at the younger boy, with his flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, lips plump from kissing, all because of Taiga. All _for_ Taiga.

“I really like you,” Taiga tells him, because it feels right, and Jesse grins until Taiga starts to push in and Jesse throws his head back with a moan. It’s not Taiga’s first time with either gender, but it kind of feels like it with how much his coherence dwindles from the very first thrust. Jesse just feels so good inside, massaging Taiga’s cock at every angle, combined with a rush of emotions Taiga can’t even begin to understand, except that it makes him feel even closer to Jesse.

Taiga fucks him slowly, reveling in the way Jesse clings onto him, moaning softly into his ear each time Taiga hits a good spot, body rolling up to take him in deeper. Taiga feels it at the end of every nerve, panting for air because he keeps forgetting to breathe, fully immersed in Jesse and whatever this is they’re creating together.

Suddenly everything gets so much tighter and Taiga notices an arm shoved between them, Jesse’s noises getting louder and the body beneath his jerking more erratically with each clench around him. Taiga can’t hold back his own sounds, high-pitched mewls that would be embarrassing if it were anyone else, but Jesse seems to be fueled by them and pulls himself off even faster, whimpers of Taiga’s name falling unabashedly from his lips.

“Gonna come,” Jesse gasps out, and Taiga just nods as Jesse arches beautifully beneath him, his body clamping down so tightly around Taiga that it sends him crashing over the edge without warning, orgasm taking over his body for several seconds that seem to last forever.

Through the haze of what little consciousness he has, Taiga notices Jesse lower his legs and quickly reaches down to rub Jesse’s undoubtedly sore thighs. He earns a pleased noise in response, followed by shaky fingers that stroke his hair that has become damp from their efforts.

Taiga purrs from the gentle touch, but in his mind it’s a roar.


End file.
